


Love and White Lotus Petals

by WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I stink at tags, Might Add More, Not Beta Read, Some angst, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife/pseuds/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife
Summary: Raven stopped denying her feelings for Garfield years ago. She already knows she'll never be worthy of his love. She's content with admiring him from afar, content with knowing he's happy and nothing more. But what if her body can no longer handle the burden of unrequited love......





	Love and White Lotus Petals

Raven groaned as she used the wall to help herself up from her kneeling position. Still leaning against her bathroom wall, Raven reacted out a trembling hand to flush away the evidence of her ailment. She brought her other hand to her mouth, using the back of it to wipe away the blood still dripping from her chin. She watched as the treacherous petals swirled down the drain.

In many ways she was lucky. Most in her condition would have succumb to the illness within the first few months. Perhaps it was a result of her mixed demon blood. It had been over a year since her first episode. Thirteen months and twelve days to be exact. She remembers. Of course she does. She remembers every painful moment vividly. 

 

* * *

 

Even now in their early twenties they still met at the same pizza parlor they frequented as young teens. When they were known as the Teen Titans and nothing more. They tried to meet at least once a month, though that didn't always happen. With Dick's new role as Nightwing, Kory's continuous efforts to help rebuild Tamaran, Victor joining The Justice League, and Changeling helping to train the new Titans of Titans East, it wasn't unusual for one or more of their friends to miss their monthly get togethers. Raven herself had missed a few due to her training with Zatanna and Zatara.

This was one of the few times they were all able to make it to dinner. Dick and Kory were wrapped around each other, or at least Kory was happily wrapped around him. Both arms around his neck as she sat perched on his lap, though Dick did have a small content smile on his face. Kory chatted animatedly with Vic and his new date. He never kept a girlfriend for more than a few weeks, so it was a new girl at least every other dinner. He had a very strong personality that could feel overwhelming after a while. Perhaps that's why him and Raven got along so well. They at least seemed to understand each other on a level that even the other former members of the titans didn't fully understand.

Raven sat quietly as she listened to her friends catch up. They sat in their usual booth. A large table with a wrap around seat. One half of said seat being occupied by her other friends while they waited for the shape shifter to arrive. When the bell over the restaurant door sounded they all turned towards it to see if Changeling had finally made it to dinner. Smiling when they saw his customary grin, one fang poking into his bottom lip. 

Raven froze however when she realized he wasn't alone. His arm was draped over a pretty blonde. Long voluminous hair, bright green eyes, and smiling red painted lips displaying perfectly straight white teeth. Changeling made his way over to their table and introduced his date, Veronica. She was sweet and soft spoken, greeting them each warmly. Changeling kept his arm around her shoulder all through out dinner, catching up with his friends as he added to Kory's bubbly chatter.

All the while Raven sat quietly and subdued. This wasn't abnormal behavior for Raven so almost no one noticed her mood shift. The only one who did knew better than to try and bring it up. At least in front of the others. Vic had always been the best at reading her. Always knew when to push and when to let it go. He was also the only one who knew her true feelings for their green friend. It was nice having someone she could trust to talk to when her emotions became too much to handle on her own. Not so nice when he agreed with some of them, trying to get her to admit her feelings to the shape shifter.

It was for this very reason she couldn't. This was the first time that he had actually brought a date, but she knew it was bound to happen eventually. He seemed so happy. So care free. Every time he'd make a joke the girl, Veronica, would giggle behind her hand causing him to turn to her and beam. That's what he deserved. Someone kind and gentle. Someone loving. She could never be that. she would never be enough for him.

That's when she felt it. A sudden stabbing pain in her chest. The burning in her throat that caused her to start coughing uncontrollably. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her coughing fit as she made her way to the bathroom. Waving a dismissive hand at her friends' concern. The bathroom was blissfully empty when she entered. She braced her hand on the counter top, leaning her head over the sink as coughs continued to rack her chest. She felt something rising out of her throat. Trying to force its way out of her mouth. She spit whatever it was into the sink she was still leaning over....and froze.            

There, sitting in a puddle of her own blood and mucus, was a white lotus petal. That's when she knew......

She had Hanahaki disease. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Have some angst. Might add more, but for now it's a one shot.


End file.
